Jin, Sora And Hwoarang
by Jedi Tc
Summary: A young girl is taken care of Heihachi. What happens when Jin gets to know her? And his everlasting rival Hwoarang does...
1. A young fighter

Disclaimer: All Tekken charakter is property of Namco So I do not own them!   
  
Authers Note: Well this is my first fic on Tekken I got an Idea and welll here it is...^_^   
  
  
  
Chapter 1 A young fighter   
A young girl is walking down the dock. No one else is to be seen. The night is quiet and clear. No sound is heard except for the weaves. She put her long blond hair up in a horsetail and stops as she thought she hears a sound. Three men come out from a parked car. Walking towards her with bats. They attack her all at once. She manages to hold them of pretty good until she got hit in the neck by a forth man she never noticed. A black limo drives up and out steps an old man with spiky gray hair at the sides.   
- "Well?" He looks around and se the three men lying on the ground.   
- "We got her Sir!"   
- "Good. Bring her to my mansion! I'll take care of her in the morning."   
- "Yes Sir!"   
The old man turn and walk inside the limo again and it disappears in the night…


	2. Meeting Heihachi and Jin

Chapter 2 Meeting Heihachi and Jin   
The young girl slowly wakes up and rubes her eyes.   
- "Where am I?"   
- "Good you're awake!" The old man came in from the door.   
- "Who are you?"   
- "My name is Heihachi."   
- "You're the one that hold the Iron Fist tournament right?" The girl sits upright ands watch Heihachis every step as he walks around and look at different instruments.   
- "Yes I am"   
- "What do you want with me?"   
- "I saw you the other night" He turns around to her.   
- "So? What happened?"   
- "You fought good."   
- "I don't know what happened. But since I'm hurt I must have failed…" In anger at herself she turns her head away.   
- "Listen here!" He grabs her chin and look at her deep in the eyes. "I know everything about you. I know your name. Your favorite food. I know that since your master was killed you have no where to go. I know that your mother"   
- "STOP IT!" She twists her head so he loses his grip. "I get your point. But what do you want from me?"   
- "It's simple really. I want you to fight for me."   
- "What?"   
- "You will get paid of course. And you will stay in my mansion. And do what I tell you to."   
- "And if I don't agree?" He gets a grin on his face.   
- "Then I will have to so to it that you won't fight for anyone else…"   
- "I thought so… I agree."   
- "Good! If you wish to eat, breakfast is served in the dining room. Then you will follow my grandson Jin to school." Heihachi walks out and close the door.   
- "School? Aw man…"   
The girl gets out of bed and opens a wardrobe. She finds her clothes and gets 'em on. She walks out and after a while of looking she finds the dining room.   
- "Phew finally I found it." She sits down beside a black haired young man. "You must be Jin. Or?   
- "Yes that's me. Who are you?" He looks at her in a strange way.   
- "My name is Sora." She starts to eat.   
- "I don't recall seeing you here before…" He's eyes scan every inch of her.   
- "Well... maybe because this is the first time I'm here… But you'll be seeing more of me."   
- "Oh? Why is that?"   
- "Well I seem to be fighting for your grandfather now."   
- "Okey well… Se you later then…" He raises from his chair.   
- "Hey where are you going?"   
- "To school" He grabs his gym bag and starts to walk away but she grabs him.   
- "What now? Damn… well" She drinks up her glas of juice and stand up. "I'm going with you! Although I hate school…"   
- "Uhm. Okey…" And the both starts walking towards the door.


	3. First day at school

Chapter 3 First day at school   
A limo stops before the school. And out steps Jin and Sora.   
- "How will I ever find anything here…"   
- "What's your first subject?"   
- "Uhm… " She picks up a piece of paper. "It's history. With Roger Smith." She makes a face at it.   
- "Then you'll probably be in room 132. It's up 6 stairs and the directly to your right. Se you later. Bye…"   
- "Alight. Thank…" She turns to him but he's already on his way "you… Ah well…"   
As she walks towards the school she sees Jin making his way to another part of the school. The girls are all over him, but he doesn't seem to care. Well she must admit that he's good looking. But men have never been an interest of her. At lunch she finds Jin sitting alone at a table. She walks over to him and sit down.   
- "Why are you sitting alone?"   
- "I like it that way."   
- "Oh... maybe I should go then." He looks up at her.   
- "Nah… It's okay. You'll be respected this way." He continues his lunch.   
- "What do you mean respected?" She starts to eat her burger.   
- "You're the new kid. They always make fun of the new kid. I don't think they would dare if they know you're with me." He looks up at her "And don't take that wrong now!"   
- "Huh? Oh yeah…" She wipe some dressing of her cheek. "It's cool. Can you tell me where the gym is?"   
- "It's the building to the right. Are you having gymnastics now?"'   
- "Yup."   
- "I'm teaching that class."   
- "What? You're a teacher???"   
- "No I'm just filling in. My day is over and the teacher is sick."   
- "Hey cool! Se you about five minuets then Sir!" She smiles at him and walks away.


	4. First meeting with Hwoarang

Chapter 4 First meeting with Hwoarang   
- Thank you Hitomi! I would never had found it without your help!"   
- "That's okay Sora. Se you later then. I have to get to the track. Bye!"   
A girl with short brown hair runs down the hallway and Sora steps inside the locker room. And sit down on a bench starting to change clothes. Suddenly a girl sits down beside her.   
- "Hi!"   
- "Uhm… Hi…"   
- "So you know Jin?" Sora turns over and sees a couple of brown eyes excited over her coming answer.   
- "Yeah cinda…"   
- "Well… Tell me about him!"   
- "There is really nothing to tell…"   
- "Yeah right! He's the hottest man on this school and there's nothing to tell. Are you his girlfriend?"   
- "What? NO!" She rises and looks down at her. "Look I have a class now and I really have to go" Another girl stick in her head from the door and call on the other girl.   
- "Xiaoyu come on you can't skip another math class!"   
- "Coming!"   
The both girls disappear. And Sora hurries out in the gym. Everybody is playing basket and Jin blows the whistle and everyone stops, turns and looks at her.   
- "Uhm… Sorry I'm late."   
- "Alright… Run thirty laps and then come talk to me. Come on everybody! Lets go!"   
The punish was harder then what anyone else would get. It usually was ten laps. Since she didn't know she stated to run without problems. Some girls were whispering to each other and laughed. Jin blew the whistle and everyone stated to play again. After a while when she had ran half of the laps a man walked into the gym. And again everyone stop playing. But she keeps running.   
- "You're late Hwoarang."   
- "Oh shit… YOU're the substitute? Ha ha ha…"   
- "Start running!"   
- "And what if I don't?" He leans against the wall.   
- "I guess I'll have to send you to the principal."   
- "And how are you going to get me there?" Sora stops and looks over at the man.   
- "Hey! You there!"   
- "What me?" Hwoarang look over at her and she starts walking towards him.   
- Yes YOU… Don't mind him" she looks over at Jin. "Mind me!" She looks over at Hwoarang again.   
- "Hmm… You're the new kid aren't you?"   
- "Yes. My name is Sora. And I bet that I'm better then you!"   
- "Look here little lady I don't…"   
- "What did you call me?" She walks up to him and star him straight in his eyes. "Don't ever call me little. Who's the smaller one anyway huh? You can't even run"   
- "What are you talking about?"   
- "I'll start to run… The one that last the longest wins okay?!" Hwoarang wrinkles his eyebrows and look at her. And she starts to run and jells after him. "If you can't beat me how will you ever be respected?"   
- "But wait I just… aw man…" And Hwoarang set after her.   
They ran around the gym throughout the class and when everybody hit the showers they kept running.   
- "Come on new kid isn't this enough you got me running okay."   
- "You chicken out now?" She turns her head and smile at him when Jin opens the door. And shout at her.   
- "Sora if you don't wish to walk back you should come now."   
- "Oh damn… Well bye Hwoarang!" He stops and looks at her.   
- "Wait you're with him?" Before he got to finish his sentence both she and Jin was gone.


	5. How good could she be?

Chapter 5 How good could she be?   
In the limousine home to Heihachis mansion Sora tries to find out what Jin and Hwoarang holds against each other.   
- "So… What's up between you and Hwoarang?"   
- "He's just a troublemaker."   
- "It sounded like you knew each other."   
- "Just stay out of it okey!" Sora turns her head to the window and leans her head against it.   
- "Sorry… I just wanted to know."   
- "Hey sorry that I told you of like that…" He smiled at her. "How the hell did you got him running anyway?" She gave out a small laugh and turned against him again.   
- "It works on every proud guy. His ego is just to big."   
They share a laugh together and the limo stop outside the mansion. Heihachi is waiting for Sora and when she steps out he walk over to her.   
- "Now it's time to se what you can do little girl." He signs for one of the guards to get her. But she knocks him down.   
- "I can walk by myself. And don't call me little!"   
He grins at her and starts to walk away. She follows him to a large house. Inside there are different fighters.   
- "What are your fighting skills young lady?"   
- "Tae Kwon Do and some others like judo and karate. I have my own moves to."   
- "These men are all educated in different skills. Your mission here is to beat everyone that challenge you."   
- "Everyone?"   
- "Yes."   
- "Well better get things started then…"   
- "Hold it!" He takes out some clothes. "This is what you will wear."   
- "Alright…" After a minute or two she steps out in a uniform similar to a soldier. "What kind of a fighter am I Heihachi?"   
- "My fighter."   
- "What kind of fighter I asked! Why and who will I fight?"   
- "That's what this test is about to show."   
He walks out and lock the door. The last thing you her is man saying: "How good could she be?" After 30 minutes she step out.   
- "You know… It was harder to find the key then kick their asses…"   
She flips the key to him and walk away to the mansion. On the way to her room she walk by a study and se Jin training. His fighting style is not like anything she had ever seen before. It reminded a little about karate but still… Without him noticing she watch him practice. After a while she falls asleep outside. She slept for one hour or two then she wakes up to Jins face.   
- "What are you doing?" He looks at her in a strange kinda way.   
- "Well…" She rubes the sleep out of her eyes. "It feels like I'm waking up."   
- "He he…" He actually smiled at her again… "You want to get a meal or something?   
- "Yeah why not?!" A little surprised at his action she gets up with his help and they set of against the cars.   
  
  
(Oooh... I'm really starting to enjoy writing this... well stay put untill the next chapter "The secret behind Jin and Hwoarang" unfolds... ^_^ 


	6. The secret behind Jin and Hwoarang

I usually write disclaimers but now I have to write a.. uhm.. Claimer…? Well anyway Ryuu is MY creation so plz don't use her unless you asked me first (This is my best character I ever created she's not in this fic so much but the more in others…)   
  
Chapter 6 The secret behind Jin and Hwoarang   
Jin is driving a wonderful red Ferrari (cab ^_^). He and Sora is on their way to someplace to eat.   
- "So… where are we going?"   
- "I don't know… What do you think?"   
- "Well I always loooooove a good hamburger." She gets a huge smile on her lips.   
- "Then burgers it is!" He gears up and speeds away towards the town. Well there, he parks outside. "If you take the seats I'll get the food. Okay?"   
- "Okay!" She sits down at a table. Across the street stands Hwoarang without her noticing him…   
  
- "Hey… Look over there" Hwoarang points over to the table that Sora sits at. "There she is again."   
- "Wanna go beat her?" The girl that stands by his side him gets a smile on her face.   
- "Tempting thought… But NO!" Her turns to her and leans against a streetlamp. "I wouldn't attack a girl…"   
- "Yeah right just like you did to me?" He suddenly gets a small blush on his cheeks.   
- "Eeehh.. He he… I didn't think you were a GIRL Ryuu… Lets just go over to her and… talk"   
- "That would be a new thing to se you do…" Just when they were about to walk over Hwoarang notice Jin walkout and over to her.   
- "Wait… Jin is with her. Let's just wait and se what our dear enemy and her have in comment."   
  
- "Here you go." He puts over the burger and soda to her.   
- "Thanks! Oh and a large coke? I LOVE it!" She immediately starts to eat.   
- "Yeah I thought you might be hungry after my grandfathers trial."   
- "Yeah well… It wasn't that hard you know. Those fighters weren't even good at what they were doing."   
- "You seem pretty good. What's your fighting technique?"   
- "I've studied some judo and karate. But what I love the most is Tae Kwon Do. And that's what I'm good at." Jins face darkened a little as he remember that's the same style that Hwoarang uses. "What? Did I say something wrong?"   
- "What? Oh… no it's nothing."   
- "What about you?"   
- "I use Mishima style karate and Kazama style of self defense."   
- "Waow… That's something I never heard of before…"   
- "It's kind of a family art"   
- "Hello my dear friends…" Hwoarang has walked over from the other side (alone) of the street. And are now leaning against the fence. "Some cutie you have there Jin." Before Jin even has the chance to tell him of, Sora immediately act.   
- "Keep that up redhead and I'll eat your guts!"   
- "Uuuh… Some temper to…" He smiles at her.   
- "Just leave us alone Hwoarang." In tries to have him go away without fighting. He's not rally in the mood to fight.   
- "What don't want me to interrupt your romantic dinner?"   
- "Alright that's it!" Sora rises and throws a kick at Hwoarang she doesn't hit him so good but he must take a few steps back not to fall.   
- "Hey…" Hwoarang gets a smirk on his lips (Lets face it… He's the best man in the world at smirking…^_^). Like he enjoyed it.   
- "Why are you smiling jerk?" Sora, which after the kick stands on the other side of the fence, walks over to him.   
- "Cause you are so cute." (Still smiling his gorgeous smile.)   
- "Aaaarrrrggghhhhh!" She grabs his hand, puts her leg around his neck and swings him around. But she doesn't manage to get him to the ground. A little surprised he looked at her.   
- "You know Tae Kwon Do?"   
- "Of course! I've studied it for seven years now." As she stands in guard position he just continue smiling. A motorbike's coming from the left and the one sitting on it calls on the man.   
- "Hwoarang you're late! Get up!" It's Ryuu. She puts out her and Hwoarang gets up on the bike and disappears. A few seconds later he stops in front of Sora, on his own bike and grabs her hand.   
- "I look forward to se you again." He smiles and kisses her hand gently then burns away. Sora tightens her fist in anger that she didn't even manage to get him to the ground.   
- "Are you hurt?" Jin is behind her and holds his hands on her shoulders. She turns around and look at him.   
- "I'm fine." She starts walking away. "Can we go home now?"   
- "Sure." They both walk away towards the car. And on the way home Jin tells her… "We never finished a match."   
- "What?" She look over at him   
- "That's why he hates me. He wasn't able to beat me."   
- "That's just silly…" He gives her a quick smile.   
- "Yeah I know." Her eyebrow moves when he doesn't mention that never beat him either.   
- "Why weren't you able to beat him?"   
- "I… I never thought of it that way" Jin is a little surprised at the new way of thinking. And suddenly he understands the hate Hwoarang holds against him.   
- "Well you better start thinking like that or you'll never get better at fighting. You train on things you're bad on. Not the things you already good at."   
  
(And with this words the chapter ends. The last two sentences are a little advice my teacher gave me today. Thank You Bengt-Åke! ^_^) 


	7. The End!

The End!! No, Just kidding.. as you might know.. I haven't written on this fic for an eternity. Well.. I'm going to make it all over again.. From the beginning.. I have evolved a lot since I first posted the first chapter.. so I'm gonna post this in a new form. It'll be called "Torn between choices" So kept looking for it! Or.. just send with your mail in a review and I'll send you an email when I put it up.   
  
It'll be the same story.. Only better written.. less spelling mistakes and more feeling…   
See Ya! 


End file.
